Many existing musical devices such as portable stereo systems and portable karaoke systems have handles to facilitate carrying of the device from place to place. Some prior art handles are simple cavities in the device enclosure that are big enough for a user's hand. Some prior art handles are attached to the devices similar to a screen door handle, allowing the user to put their fingers under the handle when carrying the device. Still other handles are attached to the device and swivel from a flat, closed position, to a raised, open position in which the user is able to grab the exposed portion for carrying.
Additionally, many such devices also provide microphones for recording voice and/or, in the case of karaoke devices, for performing. Some of these devices with microphones do not have a place or clasp for holding and/or storing the microphone, so when transporting, storage or when not in use, there is no designated location for the microphone and, the microphone often finds itself on a table surface, in a drawer or possibly lost. As a partial solution to this, some such devices have clasps or hooks for holding the microphones. The microphone(s) slip into the holder and are easy to find the next time the device is used.
In the prior art, two or more separate appendages and/or indentations were required, some for holding the microphone(s) and others for use as handles. This leads to increased costs for materials, molding operations, etc. this also leads to decreases in reliability being that there are more things that can break on the enclosure.
What is needed is a dual-purpose system that provides both handle functionality and holds one or more microphones.